


Rescue Mission

by darcyE



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcyE/pseuds/darcyE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie Bennet Diaries Universe-Post episode 96. Wickham is angry at how his reputation has been affected by the comments made on Lizzie's vlog. What will he do and will Darcy save Lizzie in time? Rated for minor language, abusive content and rape scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

Author's Note: I realize I'm a bit late to the game with an LBD fanfic but I found this on an old jump drive and had to finish it! I only got a few chapters in but I am working on it again and I hope you love it! Disclaimer-LBD = not mine (obviously)...Enjoy and Please review!

Lizzie Bennet

That was the most awkward phone message ever. How was it that every time my world and Darcy's collided it became 'the most awkward (fill in the blank) ever'? That couldn't exactly be a good sign could it? I sighed as I re-watched the video Charlotte had posted. My mind spun, going over every single interaction between the two of us. It had been days. And still nothing. Radio silence in fact. But I couldn't focus on that right now. It was my birthday tomorrow and that meant I needed to start planning an elaborate gift to send my number one bestie.

"Hey Lizzie?" Lydia's voice peeped in through the doorway.

"Hey Lydia! What's up?" I responded, happy to see my baby sister out of bed, showered, dressed and looking like her old self.

"Mary's guitar gig-thing is tonight and mom and dad and I are about to go. Are you sure you can't come?"

"Yeah. I've got to stay home and work on my final independent study. But tell Mary good luck for me!" Lydia nodded and grinned before running after mom and dad and jumping in the car. I smiled as she left and typed a quick message to Charlotte before hitting send. I got up and made for the kitchen, ready to get a quick snack before starting to write my proposal when I heard three sharp raps at the door. I smiled. What had Lydia forgotten now? I swung open the door ready to ask her just that but I was not prepared for who stood before me, leaning casually against the doorway. "George." I sputtered awkwardly. My mind ran around blankly, searching for something. An emotion to feel, a word to speak, or the courage to slap him the way he deserved.

"Hey Peach. What's new?" Without waiting for an answer he strode past me and practically kicked the door closed behind him.

"George." I shook my head, clearing it and finding my voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Peach."

"Stop calling me that. You need to go. You are not," I paused, glaring at him to emphasize my point. "Welcome here. Get out."

"Nah, Peach. I don't think so. You and I need to have a little talk."

"What? George, no. You need to leave."

"How could you do this to me, Lizzie?" I sputtered indignantly.

"Excuse me? How could I do what to you? And how dare you come here after what you did to my baby sister!"

"I didn't do anything to her! The tape was stolen from me. I had nothing to do with that incident. And as for the other bit-Lizzie!" he grabbed my arm and looked at me intently. "I am telling you. I didn't do anything to Lydia. Someone took the tape from me. And yet you went on and on about me on your stupid web show. Do you know how many people see that? It's following me around everywhere! I can't get a job and no matter where I go, someone is pointing or yelling at me."

"If you honestly think I am going to believe you, you are seriously insane!" his hand gripped my arm even tighter and he pulled me closer to him, anger filling his eyes.

"Lizzie, I love you! It's always been you! I went to Lydia when you rejected me because she reminded me of you! I need you and pretty soon you are going to realize that you were wrong about me and that you need me too!" I could feel my eyebrows raise so high that they nearly lifted off my face.

"You are insane!" I yelled reaching for my phone in my back pocket. "You…" I was cut off when a white cloth appeared in my field of vision and his arms wrapped around me. I struggled against him but my vision was going blurry and my legs were weakening beneath me. My eyes wandered shut and I saw a face before me. I drifted into sleep with a smile.


End file.
